Partner
by Blueberryandhoney
Summary: A non-chapter chapter in The Perks saga, this a little detour into the life of Matthew Wilde. Enjoy!


A/N: Thank you to kt_valmiri for editing and ScaraMedn and Cimar-WildeHopps for beta reading.

The following isn't a real chapter of The Perks, just an extra bit I've been working on for a while. Hope you enjoy! And thanks for reading.

…..

Judy sat on her bed with her laptop open, mind numbingly bored. She had been looking up random things on the internet and was rapidly running out of ideas. Gideon was busy with a family event, her brothers and sisters in Bunnyburrow wouldn't stop talking if she messaged them, and Nick's last text said he was going to take a nap. So now, she was bored.

With a sigh she picked up her phone and unlocked it. Going to the pictures, they were flicked through, though she paused at one from the party last Saturday. Nick's eyes were on her though the rest of him was pointed to the camera, she smiled at the admittedly great picture of the pair of them.

And that's when it came to her.

Waking her laptop up, she went to the search bar and typed in her new objective.

Matthew Wilde.

Her eyes flicked over the search results, the first being the photo of a handsome todd in his police blues. His hat fitted over his ears, two familiar green eyes stared back at her as a small, smug smile graced his muzzle. Though his fur was a deeper shade of red, he was very obviously Nick's father.

Clicking on a link, her heart slammed into her chest as a larger copy of the photo graced the page.

'Zootopia lays its first fox officer, Matthew Clayton Wilde, to rest today at Shady Grove Cemetery. The eight-year veteran officer lost his life after a run in with a supposed 'savage' jaguar, an incident witnessed only by Officer Wilde's partner, Officer Duke Weaselton. There have been no confirmations on the validity of the story and the 'savage' jaguar remains at large.

'Officer Matthew Wilde was 40 and leaves behind his wife, Vivian Joan

Wilde, and their three kits, Skye Abigail, 20, Gregory Matthew, 14, and Nicholas Piberious, 10.'

A feeling of coldness seeped into her as Judy scrolled to the bottom of the page.

There, in grainy color, was the Wilde family. Skye was the spitting image of their mother, who had her and another todd wrapped in her arms. A younger Nick dangled off his father's neck as Matthew laughed into the camera, one paw around his wife, while the other rested on the arm of his young son. The bright smiles on their faces made the article that much harder to absorb.

Clicking back and selecting another, Judy felt her curiosity grow.

'Top of the class, Zootopia's Precinct One welcomes its first fox and weasel cops. Graduating with honors, newly badged officers Matthew Wilde, fox, and Duke Weaselton, weasel, join their brothers and sisters in blue on Monday. The controversial decision stemmed from the long-debated Mammal Inclusion Initiative, a move many have deemed to be a step towards the future, while others argue it could pave the way for future corruption within the departments.

'Both officers have been long time volunteers with the ZPD, ranging from community outreach to organizing fundraisers for fallen and retiring officers. Widely recognized within Zootopia for their support of the MII, there is much credit due to the pair for getting it passed.

'In response to the bill passing and the two new officers, the mayor's office issued the following statement: "Police violence with under-represented communities are at an all-time high. If we, as a city, are to carry the quote 'Anyone can be anything', we must be prepared to live by it. We at City Hall have every bit of confidence Officers Wilde and Weaselton will be what this city needs to tip the scale closer towards equality and open the door further for those who dare to dream big."'

Officer Weaselton… Duke Weaselton.

Paws flew across the keyboard. Another link, another click.

'First weasel officer Duke Weaselton announces his retirement from the Zootopia Police Department. The announcement follows several complaints of conduct unbecoming and unnecessary force, towards the officer in question, along with accusations of Weaselton being intoxicated on the job. These incidents are theorized to stem from 'Survivor's Guilt', says behavioral expert Martha Clawson.

'"Officer Weaselton has been a model cop and citizen before the untimely demise of his friend and partner Officer Wilde," explains the serval. "And it's common in situations like theirs that the surviving parties act out of resentment towards the fact the they are alive. The decision for Officer Weaselton to leave the force is a wise one at this time."

'Before their graduation from the Zootopia Police Academy, Officers

Weaselton and Wilde had been friends since they were young kits. While Wilde's untimely demise at the claws of Mr. Renato Manchas while he was savage, rocked this fair city to its core, those who knew him best will find it the hardest to move on. As we as a city move past the tragic events of the Night Howler Epidemic, let us not forget those who were directly affected by it.

'And to Officer Duke Weaselton, good luck.'

Shaking her head to clear the depressing fog that clouded it, Judy clicked back again and searched for Renato Manchas.

'Savage Jaguar Found Alive, Along With Several Other Missing Predators.'

'Re-call of Natural Garden Pesticide.'

'Active Ingredient, Midnicampum Holicithias (Night Howlers) Found to be Cause of Savage Outbreaks Around Zootopia.'

'Renato Manchas, the 'Savage Jaguar', Admitted into Rainforest Psychiatric Hospital.'

Unable to read anymore, the bunny exited out of the search page and closed her laptop. Setting it aside, she laid back and thought about what she'd read. She knew exactly what pesticide was re-called, the creator of which having been a long-time family friend. The recipe was sold to a big manufacturer and the ewe and her family took their new fortune and left Bunnyburrow.

Some farms, including her parents', still used the flowers to keep bugs away. Though everyone gave them a wide berth. Now, knowing that someone she was having serious feelings for had lost someone he loved because of them, made a sharp pang of resentment and distain fill the pit of her stomach.

Closing her eyes, she thought of how devastated she, Jack, and the rest of her family would be if the same happened to her own father. And such a thought spawned a question…

What was Matthew Wilde like?

….

TWENTY YEARS AGO

"Ok! So I'm picking up black beans, canned tomatoes-"

"Diced! They need to be unseasoned, DICED canned tomatoes."

"Right, right… Tomatoes, chili powder, garlic, and, my secret ingredient… Sweet potatoes!" The todd chuckled into the phone at the groan of disapproval on the other end of the line. "What? They're good for you. And need I remind you, my friend, you've declared this chili to be the best thing you've ever eaten?"

"Yeah, yeah, up until you remind me that you put sweet potato in it."

"Duke, you can't survive off those frozen bug patties. You need actual, healthy protein, not that over processed garbage." He shook his head as he leaned against the pay phone box.

He could practically see the weasel neurotically double checking that he had everything for the pot luck the next day. His friend had run himself ragged making sure he was prepared to make a good impression on the new group they joined. Because this group could make or break whether you would get into the Zootopia Police Academy. It had been Duke's dream to be a cop ever since he was a kitten. With debates about the Mammal Inclusion Initiative raging around them, Duke needed all the help he could get.

So, as the weasel's self-appointed emotional guardian, Matthew Wilde was bound and determined to make sure tomorrow went as planned. And that's why he wrote the list of everything that he needed for his famous sweet potato chili.

"Yeah, yeah." Duke grumbled on the other line. "…What if they don't like me?"

With a snort of laughter, Matt rolled his eyes. "Then they'll be perfectly normal mammals who can go fuck themselves. Just don't…you know… Weaselton it up."

"Did you just verb me?"

"Yeah, Duke, I did. Listen, I gotta go get this stuff. But I'll see you tomorrow afternoon in Savanna Central Park. Just try not to stress and get some sleep." With another grin at the grumbled response, the todd hung up and headed towards the grocery store.

Breathing in the scent of fresh produce and air conditioning (a welcomed respite from the scorching Sahara District outside), a medium sized cart was snagged as

Matt pulled the list from his pocket again.

"Onions…" weighed and tossed in. "Sweet potatoes…" Added. "Salad stuff."

Bagged and tossed to the cart.

"Hey, Vivian, can you put this back before you clock out?" The sudden shout had him raising his head in curiosity, only to do a double take at who was being called.

Glossy white fur, most of which was hidden by an unattractive black work shirt and apron, and two bright blue eyes looked to the speaker before paws lifted to catch what was tossed to her. Turning to put the box on its display without so much as a glance in his direction, she pulled the apron ties free as she carried on her way.

"I'm out, Jeff! Skye and I are going to get some shopping done first, but you're S.O.L. if you need me for the next couple of days!" she called to the capybara still working.

"Big plans?" he asked with a smile.

"Just studying. I have a test coming up and if I pass, I'll be able to get into the advanced nursing program!"

"Good luck!"

Just as suddenly as she'd appeared, she vanished. And Matt had to give his head a shake to clear the sudden fog that filled his mind. With another glance to where she had been, he refocused his attention back to his task. The list had the todd's weekly shopping added to it, so with a slight sigh he made his rounds, each item checked off as he went, his eyes scanning for a glimpse of Vivian. But, unfortunately, with no luck.

Once his cart was full, he made the trip to the register, only to catch sight of the cereal aisle. He was a healthy eater, especially since he had been training to get into the Academy. Having never been a huge fan of junk food, the fox found one indulgence he couldn't get enough of: Lucky Chomps.

And there was a sale.

Debating, he gave a glance at the healthy stuff in his cart, before he gave in and steered into the aisle. Setting the cart off to the side, Matt eyed the wall devoted to his vice and grinned. Two boxes were selected, the fox still grinning as he turned back to the cart. Only to be scared within an inch of his life by a high-pitched shriek.

Eyes wide, boxes falling to the ground, he looked at the source of the sound in terror.

"AHHHHH!" protested a small white vixen from her place in the cart seat. Her little body was half draped over the bar as her tiny paws reached for the box of cereal that had fallen. Giving up, she fell back onto her seat as her face crumpled.

Without thinking, Matt rushed forward and scooped the box up, giving it a shake to distract the little kit from what sure to be a very loud wail of despair.

"No, no!" he reasoned. "Don't do that! See, I got it for you. Look!"

He smiled as the vixen's tear stained face lit up as paws reached for the box. And his heart was effectively melted when she hugged the huge item and smiled back.

"Tank too," she said in a quiet voice.

"There you go! See?" He took a step closer. "Smiles are so much better than tears. And what's your name, beautiful?"

With another shy smile, she buried her face in the box and giggled, peeking out at him.

"Can I help you?" A familiar voice spoke up.

Matt felt his entire body heat up as his ears perked towards Vivian, apron long gone, standing with her arms folded in front of the kit now babbling to herself.

"Uh, I- Uh… the box...uh… It was dropped…and…uh…Well, you know…" If he could hang himself, he would have. The most beautiful vixen he had ever met in his entire life was talking to him and he couldn't even form a coherent sentence.

"No," she responded, her eyes cold as she watched him. "I don't know."

"Hehe, yeah," he scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Strange todd, trying to talk your little sister… Doesn't look very good at all, does it?"

"Daughter." Matt's eyes widened. Turning to look at the little vixen now trying to look around her mother at him, Vivian noted the box was slightly squished from its fall. Giving him a final look, she turned to grasp the handle of the cart. "Time to go bye-bye, Skye. Let's get home."

"Buh-bye," Skye said with a little wave at him.

"Bye." he said back, watching as Vivian maneuvered her cart around and headed to the registers. A paw shot out to grab it before he could stop himself. "Matthew."

Looking from his paw to his eyes, Vivian furrowed her brow.

"I'm Matthew Wilde. Or Matt, either one is good, really. And it was a pleasure meeting you both."

"Oh," she gave a slightly strained smile as her cheeks turned pink. "Thanks."

He let go and watched as she passed, breathing deep to hold in her scent. She gave a look over her shoulder, before focusing forward and speeding up her walk. Skye gave a laugh of delight at the pace before they vanished around the corner. And Matt was thrown.

Tail wagging behind him, he inhaled again and smiled. She wasn't marked. Which meant she was available. Odd and uncommon for a todd to leave a gorgeous vixen like that, especially if they had a kit together. Matt ruled out being a widow - most foxes substituting a ring for a scent mark, showing interested parties they weren't ready to move on.

Matthew Wilde was a smart mammal. Though some of his life choices were dubious, he knew a dumb move when he saw one. And letting her just walk out of his life without trying would be the dumbest move of all. Eyes flicking to his own cereal on the ground, he decided to use what he knew about her to his advantage.

…

Duke let out frustrated sigh as the fridge door slammed closed. The other mammals around the poker table looked up from their cards in curiosity. "I forgot more beer." Looking at the selection of chips on his counter, he shook his head.

"And salsa. I gotta go-"

"Just that? Do you need anything else? Anything at all?" Matt had scrambled up, his cards haphazardly tossed onto the table as he stumbled to where his jacket was. "Cause I'll get it! Totally, guys, you need it, Matt Wilde is on it!"

Everyone watched with open mouths as the todd disappeared through the front door.

…

Vivian stood at her register, flipping through her school notes, when a familiar smell reached her. Withholding a sigh, she put a smile on her face that actually felt genuine and looked up to see the eagerly grinning Matt Wilde in front of her. Her heart gave a familiar flutter that only ever happened when she saw him. But the last time she trusted the butterflies in her stomach, she became a single mom.

"Mr. Wilde," she greeted, noting how his fur puffed out in pleasure when she acknowledged him. "What a surprise to see you here. I haven't seen you since this morning, when you came in six times, claiming you kept buying the wrong flowers."

"A silly mistake to make, isn't it? I'm just so happy you were able to provide a good home for them," he said, leaning forward to rest his elbows on the counter.

"Miss me since then?"

"You don't give me enough time to miss you, Wilde." She smirked as she scanned his stuff.

"Why would I want to be so cruel?" he asked with a grin, enjoying the way her ears flushed.

She looked down at what she was scanning and smiled sadly. "Look, Matt. You seem nice. You really do." Matthew felt his heart sink as she raised her eyes back to his. "But I'm a full-time student. And a full-time mom, trying to make sure her kit has what she needs to be healthy and happy while working a full-time job. I'm sorry, but I don't have time for a relationship. Especially a casual one." Looking to her register, a claw tapped a button to bring up his total. "Sixteen seventy."

Passing her a bill, the todd tightened his grip on it to get her attention.

"What if I wasn't looking for causal? What if I wanted something more?'

"Then you're going to have to find it somewhere else," Vivian replied, tugging the money from him. "Good looking todd like you should have vixens crawling all over him." She smiled again as he accepted his change and his bags.

Matthew nodded his head with a thoughtful expression on his face. Suddenly he smiled and straightened up, looking her in the eyes.

"Guess I'll have to try harder then." And with a wink, he strolled away, leaving Vivian flabbergasted, annoyed, and, if she was honest with herself, incredibly excited. But mostly annoyed. A little… Maybe…

"That wasn't code to try harder!" she called after him.

He simply turned to walk backwards as he shouted back, "You make it sound like you're not worth the effort." Grinning, he turned again and walked through the sliding doors.

The vixen looked at where he had vanished and chewed her lip. Tension pulled in her belly as she realized Matthew Wilde wasn't going to give up. It was a thought that simultaneously made her joyful and anxious. She couldn't put her faith in him, not when she had Skye depending on her for everything. When he inevitably broke her heart, her daughter would suffer, too.

"That's the guy who keeps on bothering you that you ain't interested in?" came the voice of her co-worker Rhonda.

Sighing, Vivian nodded and looked at the coyote, who gave her a look of exasperation. "And what part of him ain't you seein'?"

"It's not about looks." She rubbed her paws on her face before leaving the register, Rhonda close behind her. "I know his type. I dated his type and his type took off when I needed him the most." Both females took carts full of returns and steered them to the aisles. "I'm not going to fall for that again."

Rhonda scoffed as she paused in front of a shelf and began to put groceries away.

"Honey, I think his type is just what you need. Roger only noticed you when you were in front of him. You had to go to him and he never came to you. Even before

Skye, he was never there for you. That todd has been in this store fifteen times in the last week and will wait until he sees you working before he starts his shopping. I went over the numbers and he spent nearly two hundred dollars on sunflowers alone, and he gave them all to you." She smiled as Vivian blushed. "And need I mention the notes he's been leaving?"

Vivian paused with her paw on a can, eyes on it without seeing as it was pushed into its spot on the shelf.

"How did that poem go?" Rhonda asked with a sly smile over her shoulder.

The vixen's ears went red. "Mind your own business," she muttered.

"Just sayin', sugah," Rhonda laughed. "If you don't want him, send him my way. I will gladly dye my fur for a chance at him lookin' at me the way he looks at you."

Vivian froze at that. Closing her eyes, she cleared her head of any thoughts about him, before opening them again and continuing her work. A relationship with him could only end in tears.

…..

"Why the hell are we doing this, Wilde?"

The todd was draped over a mailbox, gasping for breath as their group ran past him. A few of the larger mammals looked close to fainting, many having done exactly what he was doing earlier. Feeling like he was dying, Matt pulled his head up high enough to look over at Duke.

"We're doing this because you don't when to quit, Weaselton!" he managed to counter, watching his friend fight to try to pull himself together.

"You seriously need to stop listening to me."

"I try. You just talk louder." Duke gave a breathless laugh and looked over at the fox. And his eyebrows crinkled in confusion at the sight of him.

Matthew Wilde was still leaning against the mailbox. But now his head was perked up, eyes focused on something across the street. Following his gaze, Duke's eyes widened at the sight of pretty vixen hanging out the window of an apartment. Her paws held up a tiny kit who clutched at a watering can, its contents being poured over the small flower garden on the ledge.

And Matthew was enraptured. His tail wagged behind him, eyes full of stars as a smile softened his muzzle. The weasel gave him a bemused expression before looking over at the vixen and kit again.

"She's pretty," he said.

"They're both beautiful."

"Shame she's taken." Feeling as refreshed as he was going to get, Duke nudged him. The pair across the street giggled together before disappearing into the apartment.

"She isn't." Duke gave him a startled look.

"I thought you foxes were lifers."

"There are exceptions to every rule." Matthew explained as they began running again. "I smelled her the first time I ever met her. She's not taken and no ring means she's not widowed. She's single, with the sweetest little kit in the world. All I have to do is convince her to take a chance on me."

"Wow!" laughed Duke as they caught up with the rest of the group. "You're screwed."

He gave a glance to the todd who looked apprehensive. With an eye roll, Duke shook his head. "You'll be fine." Matthew's head snapped to him. The weasel studiously kept his gaze on the path in front of them. "You're a good looking, intelligent, ambitious young todd and any vixen would be lucky to have you."

Matt's shoulders squared a bit as he soaked in his friend's words of praise. "Now I just have to figure out how to win her over."

"True. I mean it's not like you can serenade her outside her window like Romeo or whatever."

And with that comment, Matthew's face lit up.

"Hey Duke? Do you still have that old acoustic?"

"Uh…yeah…"

"Can I borrow it?"

I gotta learn when to shut up, Duke thought with sigh.

…..

Vivian laughed as Skye held up a pawful of spaghetti to her mother, who pretended to gobble it up. The little vixen shrieked with laughter at her mother's antics, before she was pulled from her spot and brought to the sink to wash up.

"You got more sauce in your fur than in your mouth, baby." Vivian grinned as she soaked a washcloth and began to clean off her daughter.

Skye babbled to herself as she was cleaned up, her mother occasionally smiling and nodding at her words. Yet, Vivian's thoughts were preoccupied with someone else… Someone with deep red fur and green eyes.

The thoughts she was having were pleasurable. With those paws and that scent, she was counting the seconds until she could put her daughter to bed so she could enjoy those fantasies in her bed. She may never act on her urges, but as soon as she was alone for the night, Matthew Wilde would have his way with her. As he had every night since she had met him.

"Mama?" came the most precious voice she ever heard.

"Sorry, baby. Mama's mind was somewhere else."

"No, Mama. Listen!" A tiny paw pointed to window.

Confused, Vivian followed her gestures, now aware of the music faintly drifting from the window.

"Hello… I've waited here for you. Ever long…"

Skye hopped down from the counter and ran towards it, Vivian close behind her. Popping her head out, she looked down to see Matthew in the alley, guitar slung around his neck. Green eyes were focused on hers, widening as she met his. A light tug at her shirt had her lifting Skye up to see the impromptu show. And the fact that Matthew's eyes softened further at the sight of the little vixen made any hesitance she had felt before crumble away.

"And I wonder… When I sing along with you…

If everything could ever feel this real forever

If anything could ever be this good again

The only thing I'll ever ask of you,

you gotta promise not to stop when I say when…"

Vivian smiled at the todd serenading them. Pulling Skye further into her arms, the vixen smiled down at him, deciding right then and there that tonight wasn't going to be just her normal fantasies.

Tonight was going to be the real deal.

….

"Okay, sweetheart," Matthew was kneeled in front of Skye, fixing the bow in her fur and brushing out her dress. "Do you remember what you're going to say?"

With an excited nod, she grinned up at him. "Mommy! Maddy has a big sup'ise for you!"

Laughing, he scooped her up and planted a big kiss into her neck. "That's my vixen!" Skye laughed and squirmed as Matthew covered her in kisses.

It had been over three months since Matthew had managed to win Vivian over. And it was better than anything he could have hoped for. Skye was as precious to him as if she were his own kit and her mother every bit the vixen of his dreams. And once he realized she wanted to be a nurse, he dropped everything to make sure she achieved that dream.

Without complaint, he made sure Skye was taken care of and Vivian came home to a clean house and hot meal, her daughter happily distracted from her hardworking mother's absence. And in turn, Vivian made sure that he had the ability to train for the police academy whenever possible.

And while Duke was jealous of his best friend's new life, he found himself charmed by the vixen and her daughter. He was invited over for dinner almost every other night and the weasel realized there were worse things in life than being Uncle Dukey, as Skye called him. Not to mention Vivian was a staunch supporter of the Mammal Inclusion Initiative. Which would help him and Matty get into the Zootopia Police Academy.

Both mammals had been turned away due to their species but, when the MII passed, that would change. For now, they would work the menial jobs they could find to make ends meet. Even if it took years.

But that day was far off.

It had been nine months since Matthew had met Vivian. And that entire time, he knew she was his one and only. She had his heart and all that it was. Vivian was his first and he every intention on making her his last.

So, with a simple meal on the table, along with some candles and soft music, Matthew was going to ask the most important question of his life.

The sound of a key in the door had both foxes freezing and looking over to it. Setting Skye down, the todd straightened out his suit and gave the kit a final look over. She bounced with excitement as the door opened revealing an exhausted Vivian weighed down with books.

"Mommy!" Her blues eyes lit up as the little vixen ran towards her and leaped into her arms, allowing her school work to fall to the floor.

"Hi sweetheart." Burying her muzzle into her fur, Vivian looked up and smiled at her boyfriend, who waited patiently for his turn. Setting her down, she gave him an appreciative growl. "You clean up nicely, I must say, Mr. Wilde."

His heart hammered in his chest as he stepped towards her, excited at having her so close to him.

"And you, Miss Drift, are a sight for very sore eyes." To his delight, she easily gave into his embrace, letting her arms encircle his neck as he lowered his muzzle to kiss her lips. They let themselves enjoy the moment before Skye refused to be ignored anymore.

"Mama! Mama! MA-MA!" Laughing, they broke apart and looked down at her.

"Maddy has a sup'ise for you!"

"Does he now?" she asked looking back to Matthew.

The todd smiled and shrugged. A soft knock on the door had everyone turning, though Matt still kept his smile. Checking his watch, he gave a nod of approval.

"Right on time!"

"Uncle Dukey!" Skye raced to the door and jumped for the knob, swinging it open to find Duke grinning down at her.

"Hey, my little snow flake!" Bending down, he accepted an excited hug, before looking up at the couple. "Is she all ready?"

Matt grinned and nodded, walking to the couch to grab Skye's overnight bag and stuffed bear. "She's ready to spend time with her favorite uncle."

"Wait, wait!" protested Vivian. "What's all this? When was this decided?"

Duke grinned and accepted the bag as Matt turned back to her. "It's all part of the surprise."

"But I didn't agree to Skye leaving for the night," she countered, crossing her arms and tapping her foot. Matt pulled her into his arms, a paw going to bring her gaze to him. Her mouth opened again but the words died when a gentle kiss was pressed to her lips.

"Trust me," he whispered, pulling away. "I will never do anything to put her in any sort of danger or leave her with anyone I thought was going to harm her."

Vivian was silent for a moment before nodding her head. Skye was given a tight hug and kiss and Duke was issued two warnings, one from her and one from the todd. The vixen worried her lip as the door closed, causing a smile to curl on Matt's muzzle.

"Now," he began, picking up a remote. "Where were we?"

The stereo came to life, the opening chords to their song starting. She smiled shyly as he set the remote aside and extend a paw. Drawing her into his arms, they held each other's gaze as they slowly danced to the music.

"You played this for me outside my window," Vivian whispered as she wrapped an arm around his neck. Her nose buried into his fur as a laugh rumbled his chest.

"I played it for you and Skye," he responded nuzzling the top of her head. "I needed to do something to get your attention."

"I'm glad you realized we're a package deal."

"And you two are worth everything." She smiled into his shoulder and pulled away in curiosity when she felt him tense. He met her gaze, green eyes filled with nerves. "Vivi, these last few months have been the greatest of my life. And just when I think I can't love you two more… I find myself falling further and harder."

Their dance had paused as Vivian pulled away gently, her heart hammering in her chest as Matt's paw went to his pocket.

"Oh, my gods…" she whispered as he pulled out a small black box and lowered himself onto a knee in front of her.

"Vivian Drift," he said in a slightly choked voice. "You and Skye are my world. I'm in love with everything about you and there's nothing that would make me happier than helping you raise your beautiful little vixen. I don't have much to offer you, and I know I spend a lot of time training for the academy and trying to get the MII passed, but I'd give it all up for you."

A small gasp escaped her when he opened the box to show off the tasteful diamond ring inside.

"Will you marry-"

"Yes! YES, yes, yes, yes!" Laughing and crying, she tackled him to the floor, causing him to drop the ring box.

High off her answer, Matt wrapped himself around her, muzzles pressed together, separating only to reaffirm her answer and declare their love for one another. Their clothes were discarded, the meal on the table forgotten, and the rest of the night was passed with them joined as one.

It took no time to plan the wedding. Both had scant amounts of family, Vivian inviting her elderly aunt and Matt having only a couple cousins who were rarely in Zootopia. So, it was decided that they would exchange vows in city hall, with Duke beside Matt and Rhonda holding Skye. Afterwards, they enjoyed a quiet lunch before Duke took the kit for the night, leaving the newly wedded couple to enjoy their first night as husband and wife.

And Vivian felt as though the last few years before meeting Matt were a bad dream. Skye was a welcomed respite, but the vixen had always felt as though she was drowning… Until Matthew Wilde came along.

He worked over time to make sure she was able to go to school and graduate, her grades guaranteeing her a position as a nurse anywhere in the city. Without fail, he made sure his vixens knew they were loved and valued. They returned the favor by marching with him and Duke after both males were once again rejected by the ZPA. Vivian helped him keep in shape while Skye was his most vocal cheerleader. Never had Matt wanted anything more than to make them proud, a feeling that intensified when Vivian gave birth to their first son.

The four of them went to rallies to listen to the new candidate for mayor promise to pass the Mammal Inclusion Initiative. Skye and her little brother, Greg, clapped with their parents as the lion at the podium vowed to make it his priority. It came as no surprise when he was elected. Though Mayor Lionheart kept his word and fought tooth and claw, the MII was consistently shot down when it came to votes from council members.

"The mammals of our city know what they want," he reasoned into the camera.

"And they want this to become a law. They're tired of being turned away from jobs they're qualified for, because their teeth are too sharp or not sharp enough. They're tired of the world thinking they're only capable of what their species represents! This is Zootopia. They are Zootopia! This Mammal Inclusion Initiative is what the Zootopian dream is all about. Anyone can be anything."

Matt and Vivian's youngest son, Nick, was two when his father lifted him up with a large grin to hug him good-bye.

"Next time you see me," he said to the little todd. "I'll be an officer."

"Bye-bye, Daddy," was Nick's response.

Vivian wrapped her arms around them both, slightly teary eyed at the thought of not seeing him for eight months.

"I'm going to call you guys every night," he promised, using his free arm to keep her close and pressing a kiss to her forehead. "And I'm going to be home before you know it."

"I know," Vivian agreed tearfully, nodding and pulling away. "But I'm still going to miss you. I'm so proud of you and I love you so much."

Nick was set back down as his father turned his full attention to his mother.

Matt's paws framed her face as he committed every detail to memory. "Gorgeous, you have no idea." And with those words, a kiss was pressed to her lips, causing

Skye to groan in disgust as she covered both of her brothers' eyes.

Duke laughed at them before looking towards the bus being loaded with other recruits. "It's time, lover todd! Let's go be cops."

Sighing, Matt and Vivian exchanged fresh marks, before he turned to embrace his children. Smiling at Skye, he kissed her nose. "Look after your mom and brothers for me, ok?"

"I will, Daddy," she promised, hugging him again and giggling when he marked the top of her head. Greg and Nick received the same treatment, both todds waving their father and uncle good-bye.

But that was years ago.

Eight years ago, in fact. Duke and Matt were neck and neck the whole time they were in the academy, the fox ever so slightly ahead. Their drill sergeant, Major Friedkin, was amazed at the performance from the pair of them. Both were shattering records as though they were the first cadets to ever go to the Academy. So, it was no surprise that they landed spots at Precinct One as partners.

At first, being cops did not live up to all their expectations.

Their chief, a burly brown bear named Clyde Ursolo, had been frustrated with receiving the pair. Not wanting to put time or effort into them, they were put on parking duty. It was only after Duke ticketed a car filled with an obscene amount of drugs, did the chief finally take them seriously. They were given more and more responsibility, each making a name for themselves and earning the respect of their fellow officers.

Though they both noticed they were routinely passed up for promotions and raises. And while Chief Ursolo didn't respond to their questioning, the lion that took his place, Chief Simba Pride, explained the truth of the matter.

"The requests keep getting denied by internal affairs."

Matt and Duke exchanged looks before frowning at their boss.

"What do you mean, 'keep getting denied'?" demanded Duke.

Pride sighed and gave them looks of both pity and frustration. "To put it bluntly, they don't believe my reports about your performance. They feel they're being exaggerated to validate the MII being passed."

"It was passed nearly nine years ago!" shouted Matt.

"And it was the best thing for this city since the Subway." Pride leaned forward to look at the pair of them sharing a seat on the opposite side of his desk. "And I don't want either of you thinking for one moment I'm going to let this go. I've watched you two do more for the citizens of this city than any other officer, myself included. I promise I will get you both the promotions you deserve. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," both males mumbled. The lion smiled and gave a nod before leaning back in his seat.

"Now, in other news…" A large paw flicked through the notes on the case they were working on. "Nothing new in the Otterton case?"

"Actually, yes," answered Duke. "We followed up with Vincent Big. The shrew says Emmit Otterton met up with him for a late lunch after visiting Mystic Spring Oasis. Witness' say he was alive and healthy when they parted ways. Last mammal to see him was the limo driver, Renato Manches. He agreed to meet with us later tonight."

"Excellent." Pride beamed at them. "Hopefully we get closer to finding Otterton.

Though something tells me when we find him, we'll find the other missing mammals."

"Here's hoping," said Matt crossing his fingers and hopping down from the chair.

"Manches seemed nervous over the phone, though, so I'm curious to know what happened. Speaking of, I gotta call Vivian back. Let her know I'm going to be home late tonight."

"Do that, then check in with the rookie." Pride passed the file back to Duke and waved them off. "Bogo took the meter maid punishment pretty hard."

All three laughed at that, remembering how the cape buffalo was fuming as he put the brightly colored vest on.

"Serves him right for ignoring orders." Duke said, grinning as he followed his partner. "All he had to do is listen to me and he would be patrolling with Wolford."

"Dumb bull." Matt grinned and pulled out his phone. Selecting Vivian's number, he wandered in the opposite direction as Duke headed to their cubicle.

"Hey, babe," she greeted with a smile in her voice.

"Wow…"

"What?" Vivian's tone became concerned at her husband's response.

"Just hearing you makes my day so much brighter…"

His wife laughed on the other end of the line. "Oh, no. You only use cheesy lines like that when you're going to be working late." She sighed into the phone. "What's keeping my handsome todd from his family tonight?"

"The Otterton case." Guilt filled him as she hummed her understanding. "Our lead won't be available until tonight, but I shouldn't be later than eight thirty."

"Ok, that's not too bad. Skye said she was going to come over to study. Her roommate is still being obnoxious."

"Thank gods she's not going over to that…TODD'S place," Matt exclaimed, rolling his eyes at his wife's laughter.

"He has a name, Matt, and it's Joseph. Besides, I think they broke up the other day."

"Halleluja! That guy was a weirdo. Not nearly good enough for her!"

"Babe, you don't think anyone is good enough for our daughter."

"Not my fault she's perfect." He smirked as Vivian laughed again. "Are you still pulling the graveyard shift tonight?"

"Yup. But this is the last shift, then I'm back to my regular hours."

"Yay! After this is all over, we're going to send the kits to Rhonda's and hide out for a few days. Just you and me, baby." Matt growled seductively.

"Promises, promises." A distant voice was heard on the other end of the line.

"That's my cue, Matty. I love you and good luck."

"I love you, too. Tell the kits I'll bring home some pizza. Now go save some lives, Super Nurse!"

Vivian laughed again as they disconnected. Matt looked down at his phone and the picture on the screen. Nick hung off his neck as Vivian leaned into his arms, with Greg and Skye wrapped up in her own. The five of them beamed into the camera and the todd felt an odd sense of unease in his chest.

"Seven thirty, Wilde!" His partner's voice cut through his thoughts, bringing his gaze to the weasel's. "We gotta get these reports finished, then be at Manches' place by seven thirty."

Nodding, he put his phone in his back pocket. "Right. Where are we going, exactly?"

Duke looked down at the paper in his paw. "Vine and Tujunga."

"Then let's get to it, partner."

…..

Duke couldn't remember the last time he was so terrified. With Matthew just a steps in front of him, the pair ran for their lives across the rope bridge, the weasel's paw fumbling for his radio. It was pulled clear of his belt just as his partner's feet hit solid ground. Were it not for his hind claws getting caught on the wood slats of the bridge, Duke would still be right behind him.

As it was, the weasel stumbled and fell, the radio falling from his paws into the jungle below them. His partner's voice requesting back up was drowned out by the fear of the sudden change in events.

Turning to the angry growl just behind him, Duke's heart stopped at the sight of the snarling jaguar lunging for him. He frantically scrambled back across the dirt as his life flashed before his eyes. Only to have a red blur disrupt his view. His panicked brain registered Matt's sharp tugging at the weasel's uniform to pull him further out of the way and a loud yell to distract the cat as the todd leaped towards Manches' head.

Upsetting his momentum when the fox made contact, Manches hit the street sign first, knocking it to the ground, before the cat rolled towards the edge. His claws frantically trying to find purchase in the soil to stop his inevitable fall, Matt landed hard in front of him. With a pained grunt the fox rolled away and the officers watched in horror as their lead fell, a loud snarl echoing through the now still canopy.

"What was wrong with him?" gasped Duke as he pushed himself up.

He looked to his partner when his question was only met with labored breathing. Matt was still kneeling upon the ground, a paw pressed to his side. Sounds of sirens filled the air as the world slowed down.

"Matt?" Pain filled green eyes looked up at him before looking down at the gushing wound the fox was trying to stem with a paw. "Matty! Hold on buddy, I gotcha."

His other paw fumbled for the radio next to him as Duke rushed to his side.

"Duke, I-I c-can-n't p-pr-ess the b-b-butt-on…" The weasel grabbed the radio and added his own paw to the wound as he pressed down on the radio and spoke.

"Officer Weaselton to dispatch! We have an officer down, repeat Officer Wilde is down and in need of medical assistance! Vine and Tujunga!" Releasing the radio, not even acknowledging the confirming response, Duke tried not to let Matt see the worry in his eyes.

His best friend was losing too much blood.

"D-du-ke…" Matt gasped as he fell back. "I-I c-can-n't feel my f-feet…"

"Hey!" Duke said sharply gripping his free paw earnestly as the sound of sirens filled the air. "You're going to be just fine. You hear me."

Still gasping, the todd nodded weakly, his body starting to shiver violently. "L-l-look ou-out for t-th-them…" he muttered, eyes going wide as shock set in. Neither registered the sounds or motions of the paramedics racing to them. "T-t-tell them I l-love them…"

Duke kept a firm grip on his paw as Matt was loaded into the ambulance. The weasel felt his heart sink as his friend's grip weakened and medics franticly radioed the hospital with their needs. And when the todd's uniform was torn open and the AED put to his chest, his mind shut off and his body went numb.

And when it didn't re-start his heart, Duke's world came crashing down.

…..

Vivian walked down the quiet halls of Savanna General, her head down as her claws scratched behind her ears to sooth her headache. She was only five hours into her twelve-hour shift and she already wanted run away.

And it wasn't the patients, either. It was the fact that it was too damn quiet!

"Ugg," she groaned raising her head as she approached the nurses' station. "Last day… Then you and your husband can spend the next few days in bed."

Smiling at the thought of what Matty would do to her once they were alone, she glanced at the clock, noting it was almost eight forty-five.

"Matt should be done about now," she said to herself as she reached into her pocket for her phone. Frowning at the lack notifications from him, she locked it and put it back.

"You okay, Vivi?" asked Marie, the giraffe seated behind the check in desk.

"Yeah, Matt just hasn't called yet."

Marie gave a nod of understanding and sympathy before looking out into the waiting room. Her eyes flicked to the tv before doing a double take.

"Uh, Viv?" her hoof grabbed the remote and cranked the volume up.

The vixen looked up at the screen, where a pretty snow leopard was standing outside of St. Orchid Hospital in the Rainforest District. "We've just received word that Zootopia's first fox officer Matthew Wide is in critical condition. He was admitted into the hospital over an hour ago and there has been no update on his injuries."

Marie turned to look at her friend only to see her dashing to their lockers for her purse. Lifting her phone to her ear, the giraffe let their boss know the vixen wasn't going to be in for a while, her own eyes filling with tears as a stricken Vivian raced out the hospital towards St. Orchid. She turned back to tv just in time to see the banner change on the bottom of the screen.

'Officer Matthew Wilde Confirmed Dead'

…

Chief Pride had not been in his position for very long. He knew it was going to be a tough job. Not just because of the politics involved, either. Those were expected, but the amount of resistance to the changes he was trying to implement was disheartening. Especially when he knew his officers deserved what he was fighting for.

And now, one of them was gone.

It was the fact that he was the chief of the best precinct in the city that kept his face stoic when the doctor confirmed the news. With Mrs. Wilde falling to pieces next to him and Officer Weaselton catatonic in the waiting room, the lion could only stare after the doctor as she left them to grieve. He turned his blank stare to the vixen, his body following hers as she fell to the ground sobbing.

"I'm so sorry…" he whispered, allowing a few tears to spill as he put a large paw on her back.

After a few minutes that felt like hours, Mrs. Wilde straightened up, her body still kneeling on the hospital floor. A passing nurse kneeled to give her a box of tissues, which she accepted without a word. Cleaning her face and blowing her nose, she looked down the hall to the room that held her husband.

"I have to go home," she said more to herself than to him. "I have to tell the kits. I have to make…arrangements…"

Tears started to fall again as the reality of her situation set in.

"Let me know if there's anything you need." Pride said quietly. "The ZPD is there

for you and your family. One hundred percent."

Closing her eyes, Vivian patted his paw gratefully. "Thank you."

Standing together, they turned to the waiting room, their eyes going to Officer Weaselton. He sat unblinking, in the same position he had been left in after a nurse had helped him from the ambulance. Were it not for the rise and fall of his chest, they would have thought him to be a statue.

"Duke?" called Mrs. Wilde. "Duke, honey?"

"Weaselton." Pride followed her lead as she walked to him cautiously. But he gave them space when she kneeled in front of him and rested her paws on his own. Her touch had the weasel's eyes moving to hers, though they held no emotion.

"I should have given up," he said matter-of-factly. Mrs. Wilde's brows wrinkled in confusion. "After we were denied the first time. I should have just given up. If I had given up, Matt would have, too. Then we would still be working odd jobs, broke but alive. I should have just given up."

Nodding at his own statement, Weaselton went back to staring blankly at nothing. The vixen looked over at Chief Pride, fresh tears falling. Gulping, she stood again and walked to him.

"Keep an eye on him, okay? For Matty."

"I will." Giving him a watery thanks and Weaselton a final look of worry, she left.

Looking to his remaining officer, Pride took a seat next to him.

Simba Pride knew this wasn't going to be an easy job. But knowing that didn't make it hurt less.

….

"Five more minutes…" muttered the sleepy kit snuggled up against Skye. She smiled down at Nick, whose eyes were struggling to stay open to watch the movie on tv.

"I already gave you ten more minutes," she argued playfully, moving her arm behind him to scoop his little form from the couch.

With another smile at his sleepy grumble, she carefully carried her brother to his room. Well, her old room. Though the walls had been painted from soft pink to blue when she went off to college. Laying him down carefully, she pulled the covers over him and placed a kiss on his head. Silently, she crept from his room and closed the door, leaving it open just a crack to keep the monster under his bed away.

The hall night light making a dent in the otherwise dark house, Skye peeked into the kitchen. She frowned at the time displayed on the stove and microwave. Dad should have been home hours ago.

"He's probably filling out reports," Greg said, answering her silent query. He lay on the floor next to the bowl of popcorn, munching as the monsters on the tv scared kits for energy.

Sighing as she flopped onto the couch again, she propped her head on her paw as she looked to the screen. "You're probably right. He doesn't know when to quit, does he?"

Not looking at her, Greg shook his head. "Nope."

Moments later, the sound of keys had both of them perking up and looking to the door, ready to welcome home their father. Only to be confused when their mother entered the quiet apartment. Greg pushed himself up to a sitting position and looked over to Skye.

"Mom?" she asked with concern. "What are you doing home so early?"

Vivian looked from one to the other, her eyes red lined and tired looking. "We need to have a talk."

Skye took in her mother's expression, understanding hitting her when mother and daughter exchanged looks.

"No."

They looked over at Greg, who was looking at Vivian in anger and resentment. His paws gripped the carpet, claws digging into the fibers as he fought the tears building in his blue eyes. Vivian's own were falling freely as she stood in the doorway watching her son as he shook his head at her.

"No…no, no, no, no, no…"

It wasn't until she stepped towards him that he moved, pushing himself up and away, storming towards his room and slamming the door close. Staring after him,

Vivian found herself rooted to the spot.

"Mama…" came Skye's small, tear choked voice.

And without another word, she went to her daughter and held her tight, praying that she would close her eyes and wake up in her own bed, with Matthew next to her, like she had so many other nights before.

….

There was nothing Nick wanted more than to be like his father.

Matthew Wilde was brave and determined. Always smiling and laughing, wherever they went, he was stopped by random mammals who wanted to shake his paw. In Nick's eyes, there was no-one cooler than his dad.

So when his mom sat him down and explained to him that he was gone, Nick didn't understand. Because Matthew Wilde was the first fox officer in Zootopia. He faced bad guys all day long, he knew how to fight, knew how to shoot a gun and work a taser, and was the fastest runner in the world. His dad was indestructible.

And he promised he would lead Nick's Ranger Scout Troop on their annual camp out next weekend.

But reality was a bitter pill to take. And it nearly choked him when the time came to say good-bye. Standing in a small black suit next to his mother, the young todd wasn't sure what emotion took precedence. Until he looked up and saw Duke standing opposite of them.

Anger. That's what he felt. Bitter anger. Why should it be his father he had to say good-bye to? What was Duke doing while his father was dying? Why didn't that savage jaguar take the weasel and leave his honest, good, hard working father alone?

Nick opened his eyes.

In the three years following Matthew's death, he buried himself in school and trouble. He only worked for good grades to remind himself he wasn't completely useless. Though other than having one less thing for Vivian to worry about, he didn't know why he bothered most of the time. Summer time made the point moot, but still…

…..

Not feeling rested at all, he looked over to his phone as it alerted him to a message. The dream he had been having and the anger it brought vanished when he saw who messaged him.

carrots- WAKE UP ALREADY! I'm bored! :)

The now familiar, pleasant tightening in the pit of his stomach overcame him as a smile curved his muzzle.

Dumb Fox- so bossy! :)

carrots- So lazy! :)

Dumb Fox- i regret nothing. that nap was amazing!

He leaned back and waited for her reply, realizing why he participated in Finnick's shenanigans less and less. Judy was no less mischievous, but there was a very obvious line she was unwilling to cross. A line that could very well make him seem less in her eyes if he crossed it himself. And doing something that would put him out of the running for her affections was not worth doing at all.

carrots- Are you rested enough to for a rematch on the obstacle course?

A sly grin spreading over his face, he typed out the response.

Dumb Fox- depends… what do i get if i win? ;)

carrots- You'll see :)

Bolting up and out of bed, Nick rushed to get dressed, his body vibrating at the thought of seeing his bunny. Letting her know he was on his way, he pocketed his phone and grabbed his key before racing to the door. Though his paw paused on the knob as he looked up at the family photo.

"I'll make you proud, Dad," he whispered to him. "I promise."

With a smile, he left, ready to claim whatever prize Judy had for him when he won.

Again, he would add.


End file.
